Les vies Secrètes de la dite Hermione Granger
by AnaMalefoySlytherin
Summary: Quoi? Comment cela, elle ne s'appelle pas Hermione Granger? Comment cela elle se cache sous une fausse identité depuis des années? C'est quoi cette histoire? Granger plus noble et plus riche que moi! AhAhAh! Naaaaaan. Tous sa pour se faire remarquer! Oui, c'est ça Drago fait semblant de ne pas être fasciné par elle et de ne pas vouloir connaitre tous les mystères qui l'entours ...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir mes chèr(e)s Lecteurs ! _Oui, oui ! C'est à vous que je m'adresse ! _**

**Voici donc mon nouveau petit bijou. _Narcissique et alors ?_**

**J'espère de tout mon cooooeeuur que cela vous plairas :)**

**Trêve de_ Blabla;_ Bonne lecture de mon Amuse-bouche !**

_**[Et bien suuuur : Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. ROWLING ! Sauf quelque uns ! Si, si ! Alice Duchateau et d'autres que vous découvrirez plus tard sont à moi tout comme l'histoire !]**_

* * *

**Prologue :**

Connaissez-vous_ Hermione Jane Granger_?

1) Si vous me répondez que _"Oui; c'est une Gryffondor, amie de Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, intelligente, née-moldu et pire ennemie de Drago Malefoy"_; Alors j'en conclue que vous êtes un élève de_ Poudlard_ l'ayant plusieurs fois aperçue / croisée dans les couloirs et que vous n'avez pas cherché(e) plus loin.

2) Si vous me répondez en plus qu'_elle est toujours prête à aider ceux qui en ont besoin, qu'elle considère Harry et Ron comme ses propres frères, qu'elle haïe et maudit Drago Malefoy, que le gros fauteuil rouge près de la cheminée qui domine la salle commune est à elle et qu'il ne faut s'en approcher sous aucun prétexte et que vous la considérez comme la princesse de votre maison;_ alors vous êtes assurément un _Gryffondor._

3) A l'inverse si vous rajoutez au petit_ 1_° que_ c'est une miss-je-sais-tout, meilleure amie du balafré et de la belette et qu'il ne faut s'approcher d'elle sous peine de recevoir les foudres de Drago Malefoy;_ alors vous devez être un _Serpentard._

4) Enfin, si vous me dites que_ "Oui, vous la connaissez mais sous son vrai nom, sa vrai apparence, ainsi que vous savez tout de sa famille, son rang, ses origines et son héritage"_ alors vous êtes soit_ Harry Potter_, soit_ Ron Weasley_, soit_ Anais Lechateau_ ou quelqu'un de sa proche famille ou de sa garde rapprochée.

Quoi? Comment cela vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni aucun des trois autres?

Vous êtes _Moldu_! Vous ne la connaissez pas?

Alors laissez-moi régler cela immédiatement!

Bienvenue dans les vies secrètes de la dite _"Hermione Granger"_

* * *

**_Reviews ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez :D_**

**_Alors ? Je continue? J'arrête ?_**

**_XOXO_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**RAR: ****Ju' de mel'on**: Ah on continu? Alors c'est Parrrti! Héhé j'ai écrit la nuit pour vous le poster aussi vite ;) c'est les vacances je n'ai aucune excuse pour vous oublier! **Fofolle-de-bouquin**: :D Respires un grand coup ma chère Fofolle, car ça ne fait que commencer ! **mumz31-Neskouiik-Bur**a: Ah Ah ma P'tite Neskouiik ! (tu permets que je te surnomme ainsi?) Mais qui a dit qu'elle serait une sang pur ? :P **Ptitoon**: Oui bien-sur :) Et j'espère que tu te régaleras ) **Aurelie Malfoy**: Merci :) J'espère que cela te plairas bisous a toi aussi !**Rosalieemmamaile** : hihihi Et j'espère que cela le resteras a vos yeux ! **H223** : Merci ; j'ai toujours peur que mon humour/sarcasme ne plaise pas a tout le monde, j'espère ne pas te décevoir XOXO **Melle x** : Merci et j'espère que ma granger te plaira quand tu découvrira ses secrets ! **Harry**: Hey bien Harry j'espère combler tes attentes ;) **Amandine**: ;) Merci pour ton entrain! Sa fait plaisir et sa ma donner envi d'écrire ce chapitre encore plus vite pour que vous l'ayez le plus tôt possible :) **Aangel-21**: :D Merci J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre :) **EmmaWatson05** : Merci, Je continue avec plaisir en priant que cela te plaise ;) ** Amiis : **J'avoue ne pas avoir compris ta review désolée :s Mais merci ? x) **LeylaItsMyName : **Mercii :) Ah ah ? C'est ce que l'on verras plus tard ;) **Choupii chup : **Oh mon dieu ! Choupie est le surnom que me donne toute ma famille :D On va bien s entendre toi et moi :P heureuse que cela t'ai plus, A bientot assurément :) **Guest :** Merci Stella :D **Yaruhi Tsuki: **En avant touuuuutee ! x) **Steph :**Merci =D faut prier pour que ça le reste ;) **Roman2005 :**Merci, alors? t'ai-je deçu? :)

* * *

_**Note de L'auteur : **__**Saluuuuut ! Oui j'ai fait vite :D Je sais, je sais ... Moi aussi je suis fière de moi; mais je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre en plus il est super court ! , mais bon il faut bien que vous rentriez dans l'histoire pour comprendre le maximum sans que je vous révèle tout... Allez mes Chocogrenouilles : Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclamer : Tout a J.K. Rowling sauf L'histoire et quelques persos à moi ...**_

* * *

_-" Salut les molus ! On m'a prèvenue de vous vouliez me suivre dans ma trepidaaante et farfelue vie! J'èspère que vous ne serez pas deçu !"- HG_

-'Mione ! Pas vrai que je te bat à chaque fois aux échecs ? Me questionna Ronald avec un air suppliant.

Pour toute réponse, je lui lança mon Regard noir. Celui qui fait baisser les yeux de tous les premières aux cinquièmes années. De Gryffondor et Pouffsoufle, seulement. Quoique les premières et deuxième années de Serpentard ne font pas les fiers non plus. En tout cas, il se tassa dans le canapé où son derrière d'idiot était avachie , détourna le regard du mien et renonça à se vanter de la seule et unique chose auquel il est capable de me battre. De me mettre la misère pour être franche.

C'est vrai quoi ! On ne peut pas être meilleure partout; les autres auraient trop de complexes. Même les gens parfaits ont des défauts c'est ce qui les rends encore plus parfait.

Oui.

Oui, oui, oui.

Je suis en train de sourire en coin, m'extasiant sur ma propre perfection tel une Serpentarde. Pour ma défense je devais aller à Serpentard. Et oui ! Je suis une Serpentarde avec du courage. Raison pour laquelle le chapeau à eu un doute. Doute dont j'ai su tirer avantage en lui demandant Gryffondor pour être avec le si célèbre Harry Potter et Ron, le roux incapable de jeter un sort à son rat. Evidemment je l'avais regretter pendant ma première année . Ces deux idiots me détestaient et les autres Gryffons tout comme les Serpents aussi.

Oh pardon ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Içi, je suis Hermione, Jane Granger. Gryffondor, en 6ème année, membre du trio d'or. Voilà qui est fait.

Enfin bref ! Je détourna moi aussi mon attention de Ron qui avait repris sa grande "conversation" si on peut en appeler ça comme ça, avec Lav-lav.

Non !

Non, non, non ! Je vous voit venir avec vos gros sabots !

Je ne suis abso-lu-ment pas jalouse de cette pétasse ! Je ne voit et ne verrais jamais Ron que comme un ami. Rien que d'y penser sa me – Raaah beark !

Non, Lav-lav je ne peut pas l'encadrer; mais rien avoir avec sa relation avec Ron-ron; juste.. Elle est stupide ! Idiote! Plus conne tu meurs ! Raaah et énervante aussi! Rien que d'en parler, j'en ai froisser les pages de mon livre.

J'étais donc: assise dans mon fauteuil rouge. Celui-ci était entre la cheminée et la grande fenêtre. Je vous expliques pourquoi c'est le meilleur emplacement.

Déjà, je suis toujours au chaud et c'est pas du luxe parce que sa pelle dans ce foutu château. Même en été, puisque il garde la fraîcheur et tant mieux d'un autre coté. Ensuite, il est comme je vous le disais à côte de la grande fenêtre de la tour. Non pas quelle soit la seule fenêtre mais bon, voila quoi. Et du coup; j'ai la lumière dans mon dos juste nikel pour lire en journée.

Et troisièmement; le meilleur avantage est la vue ! De là, je domine la salle commune. Je vois tout: l'entrée par le tableau de la Grosse dame, les escaliers qui mènes aux dortoirs, Tout.

Mais mon fauteuil rouge n'en est pas un! Ce n'est pas un simple fauteuil rouge, non Messieurs/Dames! Il ressemble plus à un trône avec de gros accoudoirs et un repose dos d'un mètre soixante. Un trô-ne, Vous dis-je! Et c'est le mien. Le mien, depuis ma troisième année .

Allez savoir pourquoi, une première année passant par là, m'avais fait la remarque, que je fessais très "Princesse sur son trône royale" -et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire- et mes amis me le rabâchant souvant, tout le monde à fini par s'habituer à ce surnom, qui est finalement devenu un titre et depuis plus personne n'essaye de me le prendre. Sauf quelques premières année qui veulent faire les grands, font des gages et se frottent à ma colère.

Et oui! Je m'y suis habituer à ce fauteuil et à cette réputation ! Même si elle n'est connue que par les Gryffondors ou presque. Et je défend ma place. Je suis une lionne après tout, non?

Ca me fait penser, que je devrais peut être former un successeur l'année prochaine, tien !

Du coup, quand un gryffon à un problème c'est à Bibi qu'ils viennent demander de l'aide. Que ce soit un problème perso, causée par un autre Gryffon ou un vil Serpentard ou même d'une autre maison mais c'est plus rare.

Mais revenons à nos moutons! Je m'égard, pardonnez-moi. Je ne vais pas tout vous révéler tout de suite. Où serais l'amusement sinon? Par Morgane, j'imagine déjà vos têtes quand vous saurez ce que je suis et qui je suis!

Mais passons! Mon livre était relevé de façon à ce que les autres, n'en voit que la couverture. De mon côté, je voyait mon livre ouvert pages 158/159 et par dessus, deux parchemins rédigées à l'encre bleu anthracite par ma mère, que j'avais reçu le matin même:

* * *

Jeudi 9 Mai

Mia,

J'espère que tu vas bien, ma Chérie je suppose que tes cours ne te posent aucunes difficultés, je te connais. Je sais que nous serons tous réunis dans deux mois pour les vacances d'été mais, j'ai appris par Dumbledore lui même, qu'il comptais mettre en place un Bal Masquée pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Je sais également que tu n'était pas au courant, c'est normal; il ne l'annoncera que dans quelques semaines. Vois-tu, ma fille; dans sa missive il m'as fait part de quelque chose dont je ne sais si je dois me réjouir ou m'inquiétée. Notre vieux Fou à décidé un rapprochement avec l'école de Dumstrang avec l'autre directeur. Comme par hasard. Etant dans la confidence, dit-il, il a jugée préférable de nous prévenir a l'avance afin que l'on s'organise. Encore heureux. Je ne vous aurais pas laisser y aller sans préparation au préalable. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'il veux nous pousse a abandonner vos couvertures qui vous protègent depuis tant d'année, même si je ne comprend pas dans quel but il veux faire ça... Cela ne me plait pas du tout.

Seul les meilleurs élèves de Dumstrang seront présent pour le bal. J'apprécie tout de même l'attention de Dumby; de vous obligées a porter des masques, on ne sais jamais.

Tu porteras la plus belle robe de bal, je m'en assurerais personnellement, la semaine prochaine. Je t'attendrais dans le hall de Poudlard lundi 13 à 10h avec Ambroise. Qui sera d'ailleurs ton cavalier. Je ne peut me permettre de le laisser choisir la sienne lui même, avec le comportement de rébellion qu'il a en ce moment.

Je t'envoie ci-joint l'emploie du temps pour la semaine.

Dépêches-toi également de contacter Ambr' et convenez ensemble d'un moment dans votre semaine où vous serez sur d'être libre tout les deux pour deux heures et ce, chaque semaines. Tu m'enverras la réponse pour que je m'arrange et que je prévienne Dumbledore.

Prends soin de toi, ma Chérie,

Avec tout mon amour,

Eléanor L.B.

* * *

_**Page 2:**_

**Lundi :**

_10h-11h :_ Transplanage en France ( Douane sorcière etc... )

_12h _: Repas au Ritz des Sorciers

_14h-17h :_ Maison Doigts de Fées, 5ème Avenue du Paris Sorcier

_17h_ : Retour au Château Bellevue

_**QL ( Dans le langage de ma mère ; Quartier Libre !)**_

_19h_ : Repas

_**QL**_

**Mardi:**

_9h-11h30_ : Maison DdF

_11h30_ : Repas

_14h-17h_ : Maison DdF

**_QL_**

_19h_ : Repas

**Mercredi:**

_9h-11h30 :_ Maison DdF

_11h30 :_ Repas

_14h :_ Witch Make-up

_15h30-17h_ : Salon Pierre-Antoine Delaméche Coiffure

**_QL_**

_19h_ : Repas

**Jeudi :**

_9h :_ Anonymous Sur Mesure Boutique

_10h :_ Maison Louboutin

_11h :_ Maison Prada Shoes

_12h_ : Repas

**_QL_**

**Vendredi :**

_**QL**_

_19h :_ Repas

**Samedi :**

_9h-10h :_ Transplanage angleterre, Mia

_10h-11h_ : Transplanage Russie, Ambroise

* * *

Cela fais maintenant quatre fois que je lis la lettre en boucle. Ma mère. Toujours dans la démesure. Six jours hors de Poudlard, pour seulement 3,5 jours de rendez-vous. Et 2,5 jours de .. rien. On va surement glander, faire des conneries, comme toujours quoi. Non pas que cela me déplaise au contraire!

Mais comme à son habitude, mère essaye de prévoir l'imprévisible en nous donnant de larges fourchettes entres chaque rendez-vous ! Je soupira. Comment vais-je l'annoncer aux garçons? Ron me fera sa pseudo crise de jalousie car lui restera travailler pendant que je m'amuserais, et Harry comprendra mais soupireras à l'annonce de la fête de Dumby. Telement prévisibleeeee! Je vais plutôt attendre le dernier moment pour les mettre dans la confidence.

Je roula les parchemins en un même rouleau et alla dans mon dortoir ranger mon livre et la lettre dans ma malle. Je pris mon sac, ma cape que je glissa sur mes épaules et sortit direction la volière.

Et comme ma journée ne pouvais pas être plus clémente avec moi elle décida de m'emmerder un peut plus profondément en me fessant croiser Lav-Lav amygdales, qui avait finalement décidée de lacher Ron, pour raconter sa vie à Patil. Mais comme je le disais ma journée voulant vraiment me les hacher menu – ouais bon, si j'en avais une paire, ce serais le cas- m'obligea à me les tartiner pendant toute la descente des étages ! Bah oui; elles ne se décalerons pas et je ne peut me permettre d'essayer de les doubler et de passer par dessus bord ! Ils bougent ceux là d'escaliers, je vous rappelle !

Raaah non ! C'est pas vrai ! Que voit-je? Devinez ! Une touffe Blanc/Blond assit nonchalement sur un muret de la cour dans 20 mètres !

Merde Alors ! Hors de question de changer de trajectoire pour lui. Je continue mon chemin en le fixant droit dans les yeux; Eh non tu ne m'intimides toujours pas; essaye encore! Mais il ne semblais pas vraiment vouloir m'intimider; il me regarda, une mou d'intense réflexion sur la face, et me suivit du regard jusqu'a ce que je le dépasse, et peut être même après mais je n'allais tout de même pas me retourner pour vérifiée. Ne lui donnons pas plus d'importance qu'il n'en mérite. Toutes les filles le matte suffisamment comme sa. Même s'il à l'air de s'en foutre comme de son premier elfe de maison. Serait-il gay? Attendez maintenant que j'y réfléchie sa me fait penser ce cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est plus jetée d'insultes comme les artistes recevant des bouquets de fleurs. pourquoi ne cherche il plus a m'emmerder? Non pas que cela me manque; absolument pas! Mais je vais finir par perdre ma repartie sans lui. Après dix autres minutes de marche, me voila enfin en haut de la tour de la volière. Putin de château, on a pas idée du temps qu'il faut mettre pour se déplacer à l'intérieur ! Mais je n'entra pas, m'installa sur les marches et sortis deux parchemins vierges, mon encrier et ma plume; entreprenant de répondre à ma mère et à contacter Ambroise. C'est partie..

* * *

**PDV Drago...**

- Malefoy. Drago, Abraxas Malefoy. Sixième année à Serpentard.

Libre. C'est ce que je suis. Moi, ainsi que ma famille.

Potter à tuer Vous-savez-qui, encore. Mais définitivement, cette fois.  
Il a désormais sa gloire, moi ma liberté. Tout le monde est content, ou presque.

Le Lord à été abattu ( on ne peut dire assassiner, ce n'était pas un humain ce truc !) vers décembre. La première mission qu'il ma donnée était de tuer Dumbledore. Mais j'ai eu peur, je ne voulais pas tuer quelqu'un. J'ai donc prévenue Dumbledore qui nous a aider ma famille est moi. On a fait croire à sa mort et nous fessions les espions pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix. Enfin bref, je n'ai plus la marque c'est l'essentiel.

Depuis que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour ma mère ou ma vie, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour observer les gens. Et c'est comme cela, par hasard, que j'ai remarquer au bout de 6 ans un truc gros comme mon manoir.

Et maintenant, ça m'obsède. Granger n'est pas normale. Elle cache quelque chose. Mais quoi? Je ne l'avait jamais remarquer avant puisque, je ne pensais qu'a l'insulter. Cette je-sais-tout. Je la jalousais, j'en ai honte, mais c'était bien le cas.

Elle avait tous ce que je n'ai pas pu avoir alors que c'est moi qui suis de sang pur ! Cette née-moldu -oui, c'est à présent extrêmement mal vu les réflexions sur les races- plus intelligente que moi, qui a toujours eu les meilleurs notes et le pire; elle a réussi a devenir l'amie de St potty, alors que lui m'a complètement rembarrer lorsque je lui ai proposer mon amitié ! Il a préférer rester avec un roux pauvre plutôt que moi !

Mais il était hors de question que je m'abaisse a retenter une approche après qu'il m'ait humilier en refusant de me serrer la main devant tout le monde. La Hon-te ! Un Malefoy rejeter pour un traître à son sang ! Depuis, je me suis venger en l'insultant pendant 5 ans, lui et ses potes. Mais j'ai arrêter.

Apres la chute du lord psychopathe, notre famille a perdu de son influence. Mon père n'a plus de travail au ministère. Mais nous avons toujours notre fortune accumuler depuis des générations.

Il n'empêche que j'ai remarquer que la granger cache des choses. Je n'avais jamais vraiment porter attention à son attitude. Je ne voyais que sont air fière et arrogant. Comment vous dire.. Raaaah ! C'est déjà Miss Parfaite mais en plus elle ressemble à ma mère. Surtout quand elle mange. Et c'est flagrant car elle est assise à côté de Weasley qui lui mange comme le porc qu'il est. Mais elle tout comme ma mère, fait tout en grâce et délicatesse.

Merlin cela m'arrache la langue de dire ces mots à propos d'elle mais c'est pourtant vrai. Elle mange, se déplace comme une noble. Mais n'en est pas une. Comment ses moldus de parents pourrait-ils lui avoir appris ça?

Foi de Malefoy, je découvrirai ce qu'elle cache.

* * *

**Alors ? Vos avis ? Bien, nul****? **

**Je continue? J'arrête tout de suite?**

**N'hésitez**** pas même pour une critique, tout est bon à prendre !**

**Pareil si vous voyez des grosses erreurs que je n'ai pas vue; pitié dites le moi que je rectifie ça le plus vite possible ! :D**

**Prochain chapitre : Un plus long pov de Drago ;)**

**Sondage: Vous voulez des trailer du chapitre suivant à la fin ?**

**Un conseil toute fois : Attention, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, vous seriez surpris de la suite, car elle ne sera pas du tout ce à quoi vous vous attendez ! Ahahah ! *rires démoniaques ***


End file.
